Gadis 20 cm
by Arisha Hatake
Summary: Roh Sakura masuk ke dalam boneka akibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil! Mind to review?


Summary: Roh Sakura masuk ke dalam boneka akibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil! Mind to review?

**Gadis 20 cm**

**By Arisha Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Happy Reading...

Chapter 1

Seorang pria berambut perak melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki sebuah kawasan perbelanjaan elit di Konoha, ia sedang mencari toko yang menjual boneka untuk anak-anak. Dua minggu lagi, keponakan kesayangannya, Ran akan berulang tahun.

_'Kira-kira boneka apa yang disukai Ran ya?'_

Kakashi masuk ke sebuah toko boneka bernama Gregory's. Ia mulai menyusuri rak-rak yang berisi deretan boneka berukuran besar. Ia memandang sebuah teddy bear berwarna cokelat yang sangat besar.

_'Ah, ini terlalu besar untuknya'_ gumam Kakashi dalam hati

"Permisi tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Kakashi yang tampak kebingungan

"Aku mencari hadiah untuk keponakanku yang berumur 10 tahun"

"Sebelah sini tuan, kami memiliki koleksi boneka-boneka barbie terbaru" pelayan itu menunjukkan rak yang paling ujung

Terdapat deretan-deretan boneka barbie beraneka warna di pajang disana. Mata Kakashi langsung tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar. Kotak itu berisi sebuah boneka cantik berambut pink panjang bermata biru lengkap dengan satu set rumah barbie dan bonus beberapa baju serta aksesoris.

"Yang ini, aku ambil yang ini saja" ucap Kakashi

"Baik tuan"

Setelah melakukan pembayaran di kasir dengan kartu kreditnya, Kakashi membawa kotak besar itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ia menjalankan mobilnya perlahan, alunan musik mengalun keras. Kakashi menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti tiap hentakan nada yang mengalir. Ya, Kakashi memang sangat menyukai aliran musik keras dari seniman-seniman lokal maupun luar negeri.

Siang ini cuaca sangat gelap, hujan turun lumayan lebat. Kakashi berhenti di perempatan sebuah lampu merah. Setelah lampu menyala hijau, ia meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke apartemennya.

Drrtt Drrtt

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Kakashi bergetar di saku celananya. Ia segera memencet tombol hijau.

"Halo"

"Hei Kakashi! Dimana kau meletakkan dokumennya? Aku sudah mencari-cari tapi belum ketemu juga" omel Iruka

"Oh itu, kalau tidak salah aku meletakkannya di laci mejaku nomor tiga" "Tunggu sebentar... Ah di sini rupanya. Ini sudah kutemukan!"

"Huh dasar kau ini, makanya kau cari dulu dengan teliti, jangan langsung marah-marah seperti itu! Seharusnya.."

DUKK!

Kakashi menginjak rem dengan kencang yang mengakibatkan suara berdecit saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang membentur mobilnya

"Halo, halo, Kakashi? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, sudah dulu ya, nanti ku telepon lagi" Kakashi memutus panggilan itu dan melempar ponselnya

Apa itu tadi? Apakah aku menabrak sesuatu?!

Dengan panik, Kakashi turun dari mobilnya. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti saat melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pink tergeletak di depan mobilnya. Darah yang bercampur dengan air hujan merembes dari kepala gadis itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Kakashi memeriksa denyut nadi gadis itu.

Dia masih hidup!

Kakashi segera menggendong gadis itu ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Kakashi bersandar di depan ruang UGD, kemejanya yang tadinya bersih kini berlumuran darah dimana-mana. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Luka nya parah. Beberapa rusuknya retak dan ia mengalami pendarahan otak sekarang ia sedang koma"

"Koma?" Sekujur tubuh Kakashi lemas mendengarkan penjelasan dokter

"Apa kau keluarganya?"

"Bukan, tadi saya yang menolongnya"

Sebenarnya akulah yang menabraknya!

"Saya tidak menemukan identitas apapun yang di bawanya. Hanya ada sebuah gelang yang berukirkan sebuah nama—Sakura. Kalau begitu silahkan tuan mengurus ke bagian administrasi agar kami dapat memindahkannya ke ruang ICU"

"Baik dok"

Kakashi menuju ke bagian administrasi.

"Permisi, saya ingin mendaftarkan pasien atas nama Sakura. Eumm.. Sakura Hatake. Kira-kira umurnya dua puluh tahun. Sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang UGD"

"Tunggu sebentar tuan"

Setelah prosedur administrasi, gadis itu di pindahkan ke ruang ICU. Kakashi yang mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna buru dan masker segera menjenguknya.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat. Selang ada dimana-mana dan kepalanya diperban.

"Sakura? Itu namamu ya?"

"Maaf, kau jadi seperti ini karena aku. Aku sangat ceroboh karena menyetir sambil menelepon. Cepatlah bangun Sakura, orangtuamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. Kau bahkan tidak membawa tas, identitas atau ponsel"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau sebenarnya..."

Dokter masuk dan bicara pada Kakashi," tenanglah, organ-organ vitalnya stabil, kemungkinan besar dia akan sembuh seperti semula. Kami akan memantaunya selama sembilan puluh jam ke depan"

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu dok, jika gadis ini bangun tolong segera hubungi saya. Besok saya akan datang lagi"

"Ya, baiklah"

.

.

.

Kakashi meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk baginya. Baru pertama kalinya ia menabrak seseorang. Kakashi memarkir mobilnya kemudian ia membawa kotak besar yang berisi boneka itu ke dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung terduduk lemas di lantai samping ranjang. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis yang tadi ditabraknya. Kasihan sekali gadis itu..

Dug dug dug

Dug dug dug

Ketukan pelan berkali-kali terdengar dari dalam kotak boneka yang tadi di belinya. Dengan waspada Kakashi menghampiri kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Hei, kenapa kau lama sekali membukanya? Aku hampir saja kehabisan napas!"

Kakashi hampir terkena serangan jantung untuk kedua kalinya!

Boneka barbie setinggi dua puluh sentimeter itu kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Boneka itu bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata layaknya manusia!

"Siapa kau!?" teriak Kakashi

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Lanjut nggak nih? Reviewnya ya :D**


End file.
